Five Years Gone
by TrajicLover
Summary: After getting shot in the head Bobby is in a coma for five years he wakes to find that his world has changed. Now he must find Sam and Dean but can he find them with his sanity in tact?


He could only smile at them as he mustered up the strength to speak. "Idgit's" He said smiling. His eyes slowly closed and the machines started to go off.

"No!" Dean cried as he ran up to Bobby trying to shake him "Don't leave us you son of a bitch we've lost enough people! Don't you dare leave us!"

"Get them out of here!" A doctor yelled immediately security guards grabbed the boys out of the room the last thing the saw was the doctors using electric paddles. "Clear!"

Five Years Later…

Bobby was in a daze as he started to wake up someone was shining a light in his eyes. "Mr. Singer can you hear me?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah I'm not death." Bobby could barely speak.

"You've been in a coma for five years Mr. Singer try to take it easy." The Doctor cautioned.

"A coma where's Sam and Dean?" Bobby asked confused.

"Your emergency call list didn't list a Sam and Dean we did notify your god son James Cullen." The doctor explained.

"James Cullen?" What kind of alias was that? Bobby thought. He then heard a knock on his door. "Hey Bobby." A skinny man with a goatee said cheerfully.

"Oh no Garth." Bobby was overcome with dread. He then turned his attention to the doctor. "Could you give me a moment with my **god son?"**

"Of course Mr. Singer." The Doctor left quickly.

"So how you feeling Bobby?"

"Like hammered shit. Have I really been out five years?"

"Oh yeah I've been paying for your bills and to think Dean said I was relying on false hope." Garth so excited.

"What happened to the Leviathans?"

"Oh there dead."

"What about Sam and Dean?"

Garth took a deep breath. "There doing okay there not speaking but there good."

"Not speaking?"

"Yeah lot's happened the last five years I mean when it came out that Dean was keeping a huge secret from Sam about some girl he was seeing Sam decided they were done."

"Just like that?" Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Yep I don't know who she is but it was enough to piss Sam off and she apparently was amazing enough for Dean to marry her." Garth shrugged.

"Wait Dean married?" Bobby was almost speechless.

"Yep he was really happy about it."

"I got to talk to those two. Where are they?"

"No idea."

"Wait what?"

"I haven't seen them in forever. I know they were so desperate to get away from each other that they went to opposite side of the country."

"That bad huh?"

"Bobby it was the talk of supernatural fandom."

"Supernatural? Fandom?" Bobby was becoming even more confused.

"Their split was the finale of the series I personally didn't like it all that much. Neither did Becky to be honest I mean they didn't even mention the girl's name all we got was hints as to her identity and all the fans could get from that was that she was someone from the previous books and that she was dead which really doesn't narrow it down much."

"Wait Becky?"

"Oh me and her kind of hit it off after that thing with the demon. She is amazing Bobby I think she might be the one."

Bobby at this point didn't know what to say. "Congratulations I guess."

"Thanks man so how about we hit it?"

"I just woke up from a coma you idgit. I'm not going anywhere."

A few weeks later…

Bobby was a little amazed that his clothes still fit let alone that they weren't thrown out. As he finished getting dressed he looked for his hat only to find it wasn't there. "Balls that was my favorite hat wait that was my only hat."

As he walked out of the hospital he caught sight of Garth in the impala. "What the hell are you doing in their car Garth?"

"Oh Sam sold it to me for a bargain five hundred bucks." Garth had a great big smile on his face.

"Those IDGITS! This was their dad's car how could Sam just throw it away for five bucks?"

"Well I mean it's not like he needed it."

"It don't matter if he didn't it's still wrong! Oh when I find those two we're having a nice long chat." He quickly got in slamming the door a girl jutted awake in the back seat screaming it was Becky. Suddenly Bobby was screaming and then Garth.

"What the hell Garth?" Bobby screamed.

"I'm not leaving my girl all by herself!" Garth Shouted.

"Why are we all yelling?" Becky screamed.

"Balls!" Bobby cried.


End file.
